Carl Applebottom
Early years Carl was born on October 24, 2041, to Michael and Carla Applebottom in Washington D.C.. Carl's childhood was quite eccentric, though. Carl's parents were from a line shareholders of the Hapsburg Corporation dating back to 1972 and could afford whatever luxury they wanted, but his father wanted him to make something of himself, so he only gave Carl few gifts on holidays and received little affection from his father. On September 16, 2046, Applebottom was sent to Armitage Academy, which was a boarding school in France. On Nov 23, 2048, Applebottom skipped three grades and was bullied by his fellow classmates because of his name. For years he put up with it, but two students took it too far on the 4 of July 2052 when they raped him in the school locker room. The next day Applebotom thought of suicide but decided to get revenge first. On April 7, Carl cut their hands with a scroll saw as a warning, which caused no one to go after him again. In 2055, Carl was accepted to Harvard University where he majored in Law and Business. On October 9th, 2058 Applebottom graduated from Harvard and became a lawyer for the Nuka-Cola Corporation, purchasing several shares of Nuka-Cola stock. Carl still did not receive his father's approval, so he enlisted into the Army to show he was a man in 2065. He was deployed to Anchorage, Alaska soon enough. There he met Bob Dunn, Taylor Adams, and Jack Harcker, who became his closest friends and squad mates. In the winter of 2066, China invaded Anchorage, and on January 12th, Carl and his squadmates killed over forty three Chinese soldiers. Applebottom was promoted to Sergeant aftwerward due to his Valor and the lack of COs in Alaska. In 2067, Carl suited up in Power Armor and he and his squad are sent deep into enemy territory on a suicide mission, but they pulled through to earn medals of valor. They earned the nickname "The Tin Shells". Years of hard combat made Applebottom aggressive and cynical. On January 15th, Carl and Taylor Adams was honorably discharged from the army to spend time in Washington D.C. On October 21, 2077, Taylor was shot by a Chinese sympathizer in Washington and was in critical condition. On October 23, hell rained upon the earth. After playing a game of chess in Applebottom's basement, the bombs rained over D.C. and the quickly took shelter in a fallout shelter, and readied supplies. After the War Weeks of hiding in the shelter took its toll on Bob due to the lack of medical supplies. One day they Carl was going to the hospital to gather medication for Bob, Bob decided that he should come along despite Carl's pleas for him to stay. Once at the hospital, several feral ghouls attacked Carl and Bob, the attack damaged their radiation suits and wounded Bob severely. When more ferals arrived, Bob sacrificed himself so that Carl could escape the ferals. Carl, saddened and angered that he lost one of his best friends, decided to hunt down all the ferals. Weeks of killing ferals and continual suit damage caused Carl to become a ghoul himself ironically. Meeting Up With Jack Carl decided to leave his ruined mansion in 2103; Carl hoped that maybe Jack was still alive in Arkansas. Once Carl arrived in 2116 Arkansas, he was attacked Grulks. After weeks of minor skirmishes with The Grulks, they decided to leave him alone, for he was too much trouble to kill. Finally, Carl met up with Jack in 2119, the reunion was bittersweet because Bob was not there to see Jack nor was Taylor (neither was aware Taylor was in the Enclave). Once they were reacquainted, they planned on living a life of peace, by scavenging hospitals and selling drugs. Fate had other plans, though, Carl wanted more money and cut Jack out of his share while Jack "tested" the merchandise. On November 4, 2130, they both went their separate ways, and Jack moved to Canada while Carl funded the fledging M.T.U. in Weshis. Life as C.F.O. of M.T.U. In 2132 Carl was the leading Trainer of a small scale "police force" that was made up of either minor mercs or cheap ones. After a few years of being only a trainer, Carl was pissed at how things were run and convinced many investors of his previous business experience was enough for him to be in charge. By 2137 Carl was considered the head and started to train many recruits to be loyal to him. Personality Carl is regarded as a gruff business person by most. Carl cares for few things outside the M.T.U. He does care for Bram due to him being Jack's "Son", Steven Hichcock, and the M.T.U. Officers he personally trained. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Adoptable